the_loud_house_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lori loud (Loudcest)
Biography At a young age the eldest sibling became the first of the Loud mothers. The reasons for having sex with her own brother and therefore initiate the Cest´ Universe according to the author may be a break with her boyfriend Bobby Santiago, a momentary drunkenness or the simple attraction to Lincoln hidden by the sometimes friendly, sometimes abrupt and sometimes maternal treatment towards him. As a single and very young mother, she had enough trouble raising Loan, whom she greatly overprotected for fear of she suffering due to her incestuous origin. Despite that, her university studies and later work consumed much of her time, so she generally left Loan in Lincoln's hands or alone in the apartment. Unable to perceive her daughter's disorders until they settled completely, in some ways she never accepted them and although she allows Loan to study at home, she continues to press her to be a "woman of worth" according to her own standards. In some HC (where Lincoln wasn´t present at that time) she has a tumultuous relationship with Loan after having mistreated her during childhood due to her alcoholism. Personality Lori has grown to become a focused, unstoppable and hardworking woman. She usually dedicate a great amount of time and emotion to her corporate businesses, seeing them partly as a way to earn money and partly to promote herself and extend her success. A main feature of her personality is the authoritarian behavior, using leadership through her example: if she is capable of doing something, everyone must strive to do it equally well, and she doesn´t accept a no as answer. That applies to their labor relations, but also in the Loud House (which is the reason because many of her nieces and nephew tend to fear or avoid her). She tends to be perfectionist, but can still spend a quality and funny time with her family as long as things don´t get out of control (since she assumed a position of responsibility has trouble distinguishing free time from work, which causes concern in Lincoln and allows her to use it as emotional blackmail to spend more time with him as a couple). Due to the many external demands (for example, raising a child) and ambitions that have formed her, her current way of seeing the world collides greatly with the Loan´s vision, that she doesn´t understand and can only impose demands behind which a deep love and concern is hidden. This situation can vary, because some consider that the lack of communication is due to her lack of interest in the needs of her daughter and others because simply none of them is able to really do it. In most HC, she is usually possessive with her husband and daughter (she even had a hard time sharing Lincoln with her sisters at the beginning), protective with the whole family and a bit manipulative (the latter varies to impressive points in certain HC) Sometimes she has a cynical and sarcastic vein, mainly when she is very tired. Appearance Lori wears elegant, but not exaggerated, office suits. She is a stunning woman who stand out in any room and doesn´t enjoy superfluous ornaments. Of course that doesn´t stop her of having a wardrobe that includes an impressive variety of suits whose differences only she and Leni are able to see at first. The long hours reviewing reports led her to wear glasses, but only for reading. She is quite tall and to be close to 40 years old she maintains a figure that her secretaries envy, but everyone knows that she doesn´t seek any relationship beyond what she has and those who don´t learn it very quickly with a look at her famous eyes when she dislike something, hard and cold as steel. 'Trivia ' -She manages most ordinary finances at the Loud House, a task she occasionally shares with Lisa. - In addition to Loan, she has 4 alternative children: Lari (Lincoln), Rose (Bobby), Cloud (Clyde) and Leo (Lincoln) -She has a fondness for expensive wine, being the second Loud with higher alcohol resistance (after Luna) -She is seen as a severe and distant although responsible mother for most of the Loud kids (and Lily), except Leia (her favorite niece to whom she teaches economics) -Despite being a source of common sense in the ´Cest House, due to her work as a businesswoman has developed a slight tendency towards betting (of course, only when she has the winning cards in her hand) -She usually acts a bit jealous around Lincoln, although she knows how to hide it better than Lynn (who simply doesn't) -She is dominant in bed, enjoying her power as firstborn even after 22 years. Gallery 86648864886488406680004.jpg|Lori, Lincoln and Loan by Adullperson 2864288246628002602.png|Lori by Trillhouse Lori Patanu.jpeg|Loan and Lori by Patanu 424841642488400.PNG|Lori by Lioxdz Category:Parents Category:The Cest House Category:Female Characters Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Blondes Category:Title cards